


Baby’s First Christmas

by Katsala



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, Gen, In April but whatever, Shades of grossness at the beginning from Jacob, She might be a brat but she deserved better, Spitefic, Twilight Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: It’s Christmas time, and when Charlie and Leah discover Renesmee is getting practically nothing, they know they have to step in. DECENT PEOPLE POWERS! ACTIVATE!





	Baby’s First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as of 4/10/19 for spelling + tense errors.

 

“Jake!”

 

Jacob startled. He’d been so intently weaving Renesmee’s promise bracelet that he hadn’t even noticed Leah had been speaking to her. He shook his head, trying to focus on her instead of on thoughts of a future with chocolate-brown eyes and creamy skin.

 

“What?” He asked. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

 

Leah rolled her eyes. “I asked what you were doing for Christmas.”

 

“Oh. I’ll be celebrating with Renesmee and her family.” He lifted up the half-made bracelet. “I’m making her gift right now.”

 

Leah, usually a kinetic and fluid person, froze. “…gift? As in one?”

 

“Yes,” he huffed, irritated. He had no idea what tangent she was off on now, but it was, as usual, annoying. “It’s to signify how much I adore and revere her.”

 

Leah frowned. “Great. Have fun with that. That’s just… wonderful.” She wandered off, and Jacob happily resumed his weaving.

 

 

 

“Have you thought about what you’re getting her for Christmas?” Charlie asked Bella as they watched Renesmee play with Sue.

 

Bella sniffled, glad once again that her glorious new body kept her from shedding tears. Just thinking about what would probably be her daughter’s only Christmas with her mother before they were slaughtered by the Volturi rent her stony heart. Even worse, she couldn’t tell Charlie what was about to happen; even though he was stronger than Renée, he was still so very much weak and flawed and human. It was so difficult to think about that she decided to once again deliberately put it out of her expansive mind. Instead, she stared intently at Renesmee and tried to burn the image of her happy child into her retina.

 

“Bella? Bella, are you listening? Bella!”

 

 

 

 

 

Edward found the source of the stench in their cottage when he spotted- who else- Leah Clearwater rummaging through his wife’s closet. Probably trying to steal clothes, he thought. He couldn’t blame her, of course, what with her being so poor and Alice’s taste in clothes beyond luxurious.

 

When she saw him she threw down the pile of lingerie she’d been picking through and stormed out, snarling the word “Grinch” as she passed. Reading her mind, all he could hear was, ‘It’s where my dad hid mine. Then again, he gave a damn.’ Unfortunately, due to the nature of his powers, this bland, toneless surface thought didn’t give him anymore insight into what on earth she was going on about. He shrugged. It was probably of no importance anyway. She was just a werewolf, and a female at that.

 

 

 

 

 

When he and Bella stopped by once again to let Nessie visit with Charlie, Jacob was surprised to see Leah Clearwater there. She was huddled over the kitchen table with a pen and what looked like a toy catalogue.

 

“Hey, Supreme Leader,” she called out. “What’s Ne- Renesmee’s favorite color?”

 

Jacob paused. “White. Rosalie always dresses her in white.”

 

There was a loud thunk as Leah’s head met the table.

 

Charlie walked over and took Nessie from Bella’s arms, bouncing her up and down. “What’s your favorite color, darling?”

 

“Yellow,” she said without hesitation in her brilliant, lilting voice.

 

Suddenly he was flooded with love for the color yellow, it’s brightness, it’s passion, it’s happiness. Yellow like a flower, yellow like the sun. Yellow.

 

Leah scribbled down more notes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nessie sat on her mother’s cold lap, swinging her legs, bored out of her mind. She didn’t really understand why this ‘Christmas’ thing was so important.

 

Her mother had given her a locket- “An antique, so be very careful with it, sweetheart”- and her father had given her an MP3 player, which she had been excited about until she learned he’d already filled it up with his own music. Her Jacob has given her a pretty, woven bracelet that she fiddled with now, bereft of anything else to do and trying to keep her mind off how cold she was in her mother’s arms, even though she was used to it now.

 

“Renesmee,” Leah Clearwater said, shaking her out of her stupor. The tall, sharply pretty girl was wearing a droopy red hat with white fur accents and balancing a number of boxes covered in shiny paper. “I come bearing gifts.”

 

Nessie reached out towards the boxes but flinched back when her father growled. “We don’t need more of your attitude, Leah. Especially not on Christmas.”

 

Leah rolled her eyes. “This? Is not attitude. This is presents.”

 

“Don’t worry, Edward, I’ll vouch for her. I helped her pick them out myself,” Nessie’s grandpa said gruffly. He smiled warmly at her. “Which one do you want to open first, darling?”

 

She reached up and touched her mother’s face, mentally sending her the question, “Can I?”, along with the image of the beautiful boxes.

 

Her mother smiled down at her dazzlingly. “Of course you can, Renesmee,” She crooned. A second later her face fell back into its dead expression as if it had never changed at all.

 

“The blue one,” Nessie said, turning back to her grandfather. “With the kitties.”

 

Grandpa pulled it awkwardly from Leah’s stack, saying to her mother as he did, “Why don’t you put her down, Bells, so she can open it easier?”

 

Nessie’s mother set her gently on the floor, letting out a soft gasp as they parted. Leah made an abortive snorting noise. Nessie took the gift from Grandpa’s warm hands and delicately started peeling the paper of of it. Opening the box, she gasped in delight. The doll inside the box looked like a baby- though different than she had looked- and had reddish hair. When she lifted it up, its eyes flicked open and she saw, to her delight, they were brown. “Oh!” she squealed.

 

“I know, right? I’m so jealous,” Leah joked. Nessie giggled. “Which one do you want next?”

 

She chose the thin flat package wrapped in light green paper and tore the paper open in her excitement, leaving scraps of it on the floor. Inside were two books, one called _The_ _Velveteen_ _Rabbit_ and the other _The_ _Runaway_ _Bunny_.

 

“There’s another one that sorta goes with these- is it the red one?”

 

“Dark green,” Leah corrected, shifting so Grandpa could pull it out and hand it to Nessie.

 

Inside was a soft, plush rabbit with floppy ears, a gentle stitched-on smile, and a yellow bowtie. Nessie gingerly hugged him to her chest and felt him squish happily in her arms. When she looked back up, Leah and Grandpa both seemed a little choked up.

 

There were two presents left. Nessie chose the one in red paper, which Leah proudly informed her had been made by Auntie Sue. It was a trio of soft knitted blankets, colored white, pale pink, and yellow, respectively.

 

The last present, wrapped with more light green. made Nessie gasp again. It was a chubby unicorn with a plug hanging off the back. There was a hole in the horn that Grandpa explained could make different scents come out when you put special oil in. Her father, through gritted teeth, asked to speak with Leah privately, and Grandpa quickly ushered her away to plug the unicorn in and try out the lavender scent.

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Edward asked, dragging Bella along by her limp wrist. They stood on the edge of the woods, having run away to get out of earshot of the party.

 

Leah snorted. “It’s Christmas. I’m giving a kid presents.”

 

“We didn’t ask you to do anything,” he sniffed. “In fact, I think you’ve done enough for our family already.”

 

Leah closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a count of five. “Let me explain something. This is Baby’s. First. Christmas. You think it might be her last Christmas. You think, even if she lives through the Volturi coming down and eating our asses, she might just wither away within years. And you got her three gifts.” Leah clenched her fists. “Three gifts that, if I understand correctly, consist of a glorified tramp stamp-“ and Bella mewled at that but Leah kept talking over her, “a piece of antique jewelry you only got because it was the first thing you saw, and an MP3 player worth like, 30 bucks that you already filled up with music.” Leah turned to address Bella directly. “Your daughter is not a handbag. You don’t get to just trot her out when she matches your outfit and then shove her in a closet when you’re done. You’ve gotta work, and if you can’t handle that, you should’ve never had her.” Edward growled again and Leah flipped him off. “Me and Charlie put effort into those gifts. She has no toys, no stuffed animals, no children’s books. You do nothing but carry her around all the time and she’s fucking freezing! You can see the goosebumps! And, last but not least, I have been in your ‘cottage.’ It smells. It smells like straight-up jizz. You let your infant daughter smell your jizz. That’s disgusting, and you should feel like trash.” Leah paused, breathing heavily. “Now then. I’m going to go back to the party and revel in the fact that I’m able to eat fudge, I’m gonna teach your daughter every Christmas song I know, and then I’m gonna go home to a family that actually likes me. You two can do whatever the hell you want. Lord knows you do anyway.” She pushed past Bella and started walking back to Charlie’s house. She only looked back once to say, “Merry Christmas.”

 

As they stood there like statues, Bella’s face completely dead and Edward’s full of impotent rage, Leah began to sing, softly enough that only a bloodsucker would hear.

 

“It’s baby’s first Christmas, it’s something to see, Mommy and Daddy, trimming baby’s Christmas tree…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chapter 34 of “Breaking Dawn” and Mervin and Mrs. Hyde’s sporking of it. The song at the end is “Baby’s First Christmas” by Connie Francis. The baby doll is meant to be a Bitty Baby and the oil diffuser is based on the Smoko Elodie Oil Diffuser, which, while not existing when BD was written, was too cute to pass up.


End file.
